Tigre
by Lucas Reddeck
Summary: Jason Brody et ses amis ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été capturés par Vaas et ses hommes. Mais tous n'ont pas eu la chance de pouvoir s'échapper...
1. Chapitre 1

Ses pas crissent sur la paille, il revient… Pas la peine de me débattre, de chercher à me libérer, ça ne sert à rien. À part à l'énerver. Et il est très susceptible. Il est devant moi. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne vois plus que ses grosses chaussures, de solides chaussures faites pour arpenter le sol de cette île de cauchemar. Il s'accroupit, son visage est à la hauteur du mien. Il me sourit.

\- On va s'amuser, tu viens ?

Il sort un grand couteau d'un fourreau à sa ceinture. Je ne trésaille même plus. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et j'accepterai la mort avec gratitude. Voilà des semaines, voire plus, que je suis prisonnière de ces pirates, sur cette île. Voilà des semaines que je demeure assise, les bras attachés au dessus de la tête, à l'intérieur d'une cage pour animaux. Pour tigre sans doute. Un tigre est rentré dans le camp une fois. Il a tué trois hommes. Il a essayé de me dévorer, mais la cage a rempli son office et ne l'a pas laissé rentrer. Il est revenu me voir le lendemain. Vaas.

\- Tu sais, m'a-t-il dit, ici, sur cette île, c'est la nature qui commande. Mais elle n'est pas toute puissante. Aujourd'hui un tigre a dévoré trois des nôtres. Mais demain, dix des miens se repaîtront d'un tigre. Il faut tuer, pour ne pas être tué.

Il claque des doigts devant mon visage.

\- Hé, hé, regarde moi. Je sais que tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir. Mais tu te trompes. Personne ne sort d'ici. Alors, viens jouer pour passer le temps.

Il coupe mes liens, me soulève et me traîne derrière lui. Nous traversons une partie du campement. De misérables cabanes érigées avec des matériaux de fortune. Des matelas sur lesquels se reposent les pirates, ses hommes. Deux ou trois sifflent à mon passage, mais Vaas me tient fermement et aucun ne s'approche de moi. Nous débouchons finalement dans une clairière. La clairière. J'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, du moins celles où j'arrive à dormir. Au centre de la clairière, une table et deux chaises. Je m'assois sur l'une, il s'assoit sur l'autre. Il pose un pistolet sur la table. La menace est claire. Il fouille dans ses poches et en tire un dé.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

J'inspire profondément, et je lance le dé. Je le regarde tourner avec anxiété. Il tourné et s'arrête sur 2. je lâche un soupir de soulagement, mais je me reprends. Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Pas mal, me complimente-t-il, tu as de la chance aujourd'hui !

Il prend son pistolet et tire quelque chose qui était resté dans l'ombre. Un corps. Qui remue. Il le soulève et le pose sur la chaise qu'il occupait, en face de moi. L'homme a une cagoule sur la tête. Vaas passe derrière moi, je l'entends sortir le chargeur de son arme, et j'entends les balles tomber à terre. Il remet le chargeur dans le pistolet, prends son deuxième pistolet et fait de même. Il les pose l'un a côté de l'autre sur la table, les fait tourner, les échange, et me laisse choisir. Ainsi sont les règles de ce jeu terrible. Je dois choisir un des deux pistolets, et tirer le nombre de coups de feu indiqué par mon lancer de dé. Mais je ne sais pas combien de balles il a retiré de chaque chargeur. La main tremblante, je prends celui de droite. Sa main se pose sur celui de gauche.

\- Allez, tu peux le faire !

Je grimace, des larmes coulent de mes yeux, mais j'appuie sur la détente.

 _Clic_

Un. Je réarme le pistolet, m'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle me vient ce geste, autrefois si difficile. Je presse à nouveau la détente.

 _Clic_

Je soupire de soulagement. Je souris presque. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai tué personne ! Cette peur, chaque fois que je suis obligée de presser la détente, cette angoisse, chaque fois que je vois une personne en face de moi, une cagoule sur la tête. Mais quelque chose ne vas pas. Il aurait déjà dû m'enlever le pistolet des mains, me ramener dans la cage. Il se penche vers moi. Il a l'air en colère.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? Tu crois quoi, que tu as échappé à la mort ? Qu'aujourd'hui encore, tu vas t'en tirer ? Hein ? C'est ça ? Dis moi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la définition du mot folie, hein ? Réponds ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est la folie ?

\- Non.

\- La folie, c'est refaire sans arrêt la même chose, en espérant à chaque fois un résultat différent. C'est ça, la folie. Et, aujourd'hui, je vais te guérir de ta folie.

J'entends à peine le pirate arriver, mais Vaas se tourne vers lui brusquement.

\- Quoi encore ? Je t'avais juste demandé cinq minutes de tranquillité pour bavarder avec mon amie, mais non, même ça c'est trop compliqué ! Alors parle, maintenant !

\- C'est Bichette, patron.

\- Encore ? Et tu me déranges pour lui ? Tu gâches ma leçon du jour, tout ça parce que toi et tes gars vous n'êtes pas foutus d'arrêter Bichette ? Tu sais quoi, finalement, je te pardonne de m'avoir interrompu, puisque tu vas servir pour la leçon !

Il empoigne le pirate par le col, le plaque violemment sur la table, qui craque sous son poids. Le pirate essaye de se relever, mais Vaas a déjà introduit un chargeur plein dans son arme, et plaque le canon contre sa tête. Le pirate n'ose plus bouger. Vaas me regarde.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui mange du tigre.

Et il presse la détente. La détonation est assourdissante. Le pirate bascule en arrière, et retombe sur les débris de la table, un trou dans la tête. Je suis horrifiée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre que déjà Vaas me soulève de la chaise, et me plaque contre lui. Je sens sa chaîne qui s'enfonce dans mon dos. Il lève son bras, tout près de ma tête, en direction de l'otage, qui tente de s'enfuir en rampant et tire. Si la première détonation était bruyante, celle-ci est mille fois pire. Il me faut quelques minutes pour à nouveau entendre ses paroles.

\- Il est temps que tu apprennes. Ce que ça fait. Avant de mourir, je veux que toi aussi, une fois dans ta vie, tu sentes la vie s'éteindre. Allez !

Je m'aperçois alors que l'otage n'est pas mort. Il se tord de douleur, mais Vaas ne l'a blessé qu'à la jambe. Il me met l'arme dans la main, pose mon doigt sur la gâchette. J'essaye de dévier l'arme, mais il est trop fort pour moi. Impuissante, je le regarde pose son doigt sur le mien. Et tirer. L'otage arrête de bouger. C'est fini. Un calme de mort s'abat sur la clairière. J'ai tué un homme ! Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je bascule par terre. Vaas s'approche. Il tient quelque chose de doré entre ses doigts. Une douille. La douille, celle avec laquelle j'ai ôté la vie à un homme ! Il me relève la tête, porte la douille à mes lèvres. À l'intérieur se trouve un liquide rouge. Du sang ! Je n'ai plus la force de lutter, je sens le sang couler entre mes lèvres, je le bois. C'est fini. Je pleure.

\- C'est fini. Tu y est arrivée ! Tu as vaincu la nature. C'est fini.

Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, ma vision se rétrécit, un voile noir passe devant mes yeux. J'ai juste le temps de percevoir une dernière image, un trou noir comme l'enfer, la bouche du canon du pistolet de Vaas. C'est fini, adieu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ou suis-je ? Est-ce que je suis morte ? Aaaah, j'ai mal partout ! Je crois que je suis allongée par terre. Je suis pas morte, on dirait. Peu être que non. Il s'est passé quoi avant ? J'ai du mal à me souvenir. Mon appart' à New York, le bateau et puis… ensuite ? Les pirates ! Vaas. La torture, le meurtre de cet homme, qui n'avait rien fait. Tué de sang-froid par Vaas. Par Vaas, ou par moi ? Tout est flou. Pourtant, mon doigt était sur la gâchette. Je m'en souviens. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai appuyé, c'est lui. Mais j'ai senti le recul de l'arme. J'ai senti la balle partir, se ficher dans le torse de cet homme. Quelle excuse j'ai pour ça ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Manger du tigre, c'est bien ça l'expression qu'il a employé ? Être plus fort que la nature, ne pas se laisser dévorer. Il m'aurait sans doute tuée si j'avais craqué avant. En un sens, ce meurtre était nécessaire à ma survie. Je débloque complètement ! Ce mec n'avait rien demandé ! Il avait une cagoule sur la tête et une balle dans la jambe ! La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'est d'un médecin ! Mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y en ait ici. Ici ? J'ai entendu le nom de cet endroit un jour. Rook Island. Une île lointaine, sauvage, où les tigres mangent les hommes et où les hommes mangent les tigres, où l'exécution d'un homme passe inaperçue dans la masse. Est-ce que c'est ça, la loi de la nature ? La loi du plus fort ? Il n'y a aucun espoir de quitter cette île. Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. Pourquoi ne pas adopter temporairement ces lois ? Après tout, elles étaient là bien avant l'homme. Ce sont des lois primales. Mon ventre gargouille. Si je veux manger, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne connais pas assez les plantes pour ne me nourrir que de racines. Je vais devoir tuer un animal, un poisson à la rigueur. Bon, il est temps de se lever. J'ouvre les yeux. Malgré le feuillage qui filtre la lumière, je ne peux m'empêcher de les refermer aussitôt. Je les ouvre progressivement, pour m'habituer à la luminosité, et j'essaye de me lever. Je pousse un cri. Mes bras me brûlent atrocement ! Je les examine. Je n'ai pourtant pas d'hallucinations, ils sont couverts de rayures. De longues rayures noires, des rayures de tigre. Je suis un tigre, après tout. Pour survivre, j'ai commis un acte horrible. Mais comme on dit, et c'est plus vrai ici qu'ailleurs, nécessité fait loi. Je me lève en grimaçant, et je détaille les alentours. Je suis sur un talus, à l'ombre des arbres. L'herbe est verte et moelleuse. En bas de la colline coule une rivière. Je manque de tomber dans un bout de cuir où je m'empêtre les pieds. C'est un holster. Il est vide, mais je le passe à ma taille. Il est lourd, mais je m'habituerai. Il n'est pas vide, en fait. Il y a un couteau passé à une boucle. Je le libère, le soupèse. À vrai dire, c'est plus une machette qu'un couteau, mais c'est aussi bien. Je me dirige vers le cours d'eau. Je m'accroupis et je trempe mes bras dans l'eau aussi loin que je peux, et je les frotte. L'encre ne part pas. On dirait bien que j'ai été tatouée dans mon sommeil. Une fois tigre, on le reste. Je scrute la rivière à la recherche de poissons. Rien. Cette rivière est vide ! Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Autant se mettre en marche. J'erre un moment dans la forêt, au hasard. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Petit à petit, le soleil se rapproche de l'horizon, un vent frais se lève, et mon estomac proteste de plus belle. Je dois vraiment trouver à manger. J'entends un bruit. On dirait des sabots. Je m'accroupis, j'essaye de me déplacer en silence et je sors mon couteau. C'est une chèvre. Elle ne m'a pas vue. Elle se remet à brouter. Elle doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un, non ? Pourtant, il n'y a ni habitation ni clôture à perte de vue. Rien que de l'herbe. Et des chèvres. Je me rapproche encore. Je suis tout près. D'un coup, je me relève et je me jette sur la chèvre. Enfin, j'essaye. Mais elle s'écarte et tout le troupeau part en courant. Je me relève. Une chèvre est trop agile pour se laisser avoir comme ça. Très bien. Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen. J'observe à distance les chèvres. Elles ont l'air de se regrouper autour de certaines plantes avec de grandes feuilles vertes qui poussent ici et là au milieu de la plaine. Je me dirige vers la plante la plus proche et je coupe les feuilles avec mon couteau. Je m'approche tranquillement d'une chèvre, et je lui tend les feuilles. Elle hésite, finalement elle s'approche et mord dans les feuilles. Mon coup part en un éclair. Net et précis. Le sang gicle. Elle veut s'enfuir, elle titube et tombe sur place, la gorge tranchée. Le sang coule par terre. Je lâche les feuilles. J'ai enfin réussi à la tuer ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon ventre gargouille. Seulement, je suis au beau milieu d'une gigantesque plaine, et je ne vois ni bois ni emplacement pour établir un feu de camp. Je vais devoir dépecer la chèvre ici, et transporter les morceaux de viande jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi la faire cuire. Je n'ai jamais dépecé de chèvre. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. C'est très salissant et sanguinolent. Franchement répugnant. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'agenouille près de la chèvre, je sors mon couteau et je tranche la peau. J'essaye de trouver des morceaux qui m'ont l'air mangeables, je les découpe tant bien que mal, et je les enveloppe dans des feuilles pour pouvoir les transporter. Et je me remet à marcher. J'aperçois de la fumée au loin. Une épaisse fumée noire. Je me dirige vers elle, mes paquets de viande dans les mains. C'est un petit bâtiment à un étage. Un tonneau brûle je sais pas quoi et fait cette épaisse fumée qu'on voit de loin. Ici, je devrais pouvoir faire un feu.

\- Tu fous quoi ici ?

Je me retourne. C'est un pirate. J'espère qu'il n'était pas au camp, et qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis. Il pointe son fusil sur moi. Un AK-47, si j'ai vu assez de films.

\- Sors d'ici ! Dégage !

Je me retourne mais, avant que j'aie pu faire un pas, il se jette sur moi et me plaque au sol. Il me tient fermement les mains, il m'empêche de me débattre, je ne peux pas bouger, il se débat avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Mais bien sûr ! La ceinture !

\- Hé !

\- Quoi ?

Il me regarde en face, et je lui crache dessus. Il me lâche une main pour s'essuyer, et je sors le couteau accroché à ma ceinture. Et je le lui plante dans la cuisse. Il hurle, et je me dégage. Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Il se jette sur son fusil. Alors j'improvise, et je mets un grand coup de pied dans le manche du couteau. Qui s'enfonce encore plus dans sa jambe. Il lâche son fusil, et je le ramasse.

\- Tu sais, mes potes aiment les filles qui se débattent.

\- Tes potes ?

Il a un sourire cruel.

\- Tu devrais courir.

Un homme passe la tête par la fenêtre, en haut. Aussitôt, les balles pleuvent autour de moi. Je suis à découvert ! Je plonge derrière une carcasse de voiture. Moi aussi, j'ai une arme ! Il me faut quelques secondes pour trouver comment retirer la sécurité du fusil, ensuite je tire et j'essaye d'abattre le pirate. Pas de le blesser, de le tuer. Mais il essaye de faire la même chose, alors je vais pas le laisser faire. J'arrive finalement à lui mettre une balle dans le torse, et il tombe à terre. Deux autres arrivent en courant par le côté du bâtiment. Je tire une rafale qui les force à se mettre à couvert. Je me remet à couvert juste avant qu'ils ne tirent, puis je tire à mon tour. Sauf que je n'ai plus de balles. Ils ont l'air de s'en être aperçu, ils arrivent par ici. Ils ne prennent même plus soin de se cacher. Ils plaisantent. Pour eux c'est fini. Pas pour moi. Je peux encore lutter. Je dois lutter. Mais comment ? Je jette un œil à mon premier ami, étendu par terre, le couteau planté dans la jambe. Le couteau ! Je prends mon élan, je cours, je pose le pied sur sa jambe et j'en sors le couteau, avant de me remettre à courir. Il hurle. Il était pas tout à fait mort, alors. Je passe derrière un tas de pneus. Les deux autres ont l'air d'avoir perdu ma trace. Mais ils patrouillent arme à la main. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent. Du temps que je n'ai pas l'intention de leur laisser. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de voiture. Un homme descend. Certainement pas un pirate, ni même un homme de l'île. Il n'a pas le look. Il a un T-shirt bleu, un pantalon marron mais surtout un bras couvert de tatouages. Je repense à mes bras couverts de rayures. Est-ce que nos tatouages viennent du même tatoueur ?

\- Bichette ! C'est Bichette !

Bichette ? C'est ça Bichette ? Certaines personnes semblent avoir un humour particulier. En tout cas, Bichette à l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour tuer les deux pirates. Ses armes à lui sont meilleures que les leurs. Ensuite, d'autres hommes arrivent. D'après ce que j'entends, ils ont l'air d'être contre les pirates. Et ils libèrent les places que ces derniers contrôlent. Il commence à y avoir trop de monde ici, je ferai mieux de m'éloigner. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Tous remontent en voiture et repartent. Ils laissent le camp sans surveillance ? C'est leur problème, mais ils ne devront pas s'étonner si les pirates reviennent. Moi ça m'arrange. Je ramasse mes paquets de viande que personne n'a remarqué au milieu de l'agitation, je les déballe et je trouve une grille pour les faire cuire sur le feu. Une fois cuit, c'est pas mauvais la chèvre. C'est mieux que rien. Une fois le ventre plein, je me sens mieux. J'envisage même de passer la nuit ici, malgré les cadavres. Ils doivent bien avoir des lits quelque part ! De vrais lits ! Le rêve ! Mais d'abord, faire le tour du terrain pour vérifier que je ne risque pas de tomber sur des pirates à l'improviste. Derrière le bâtiment, je trouve une voiture, qui a l'air en état de marche, même si j'aurais plus confiance en une charrette tirée par un cheval schizophrène. Rien d'autre. Tout l'arrière du camp est protégé par des plaques ne tôle, même si certaines ont des trous assez grands pour pouvoir passer à travers. Rien à l'extérieur. Voyons voir l'intérieur. J'entre au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a bien un lit de camp. Je m'allonge dessus avec délectation. Le reste peut attendre. Je m'endors aussitôt. À mon réveil, il fait nuit. J'allume la lumière. Je ne veux même pas penser aux risques d'incendie liés aux câbles électriques. Je cherche ce que je peux récupérer d'utile. Sur une table, je trouve quelques pièces, une carte de l'île annotée et quelques chargeurs de fusil d'assaut. La carte ne me sert pas pour l'instant, vu que je ne sais pas où je suis. Et les annotations sont presque illisibles. Mais je la prends quand même. Je trouve finalement un sac à dos, ce qui m'évitera de devoir porter tout ce que je trouve à la main. J'y fourre la carte, les chargeurs, un briquet qui traînait là, je laisse le paquet de cigarettes par contre, une gourde dont je vide soigneusement l'eau avant de la remplir à un robinet, on sait pas ce que trimballent comme maladies ces pirates et j'ai pas envie de les attraper et je suis prête à partir. En sortant, je ramasse un des AK-47 que les autres ont laissé par terre, et je suis partie. Je vais prendre la voiture. Enfin, si elle démarre un jour. Je pose mon sac à dos sur le siège passager et j'essaye de la démarrer. Les clés ne sont pas sur le contact, mais deux fils pendent sous le volant et j'en déduis que c'est comme ça que son précédent propriétaire l'a démarrée. Et celui d'avant aussi, sans doute. Alors à mon tour. Je mets les fils en contact et le moteur toussote jusqu'à démarrer. J'enfonce l'embrayage et l'accélérateur, le moteur crache une grosse fumée noire. Absolument pas écologique, mais au moins elle ne risque pas de m'exploser à la figure. Allons y. Je contourne le bâtiment, mais je m'arrête à la sortie. De quel côté aller ? Qu'est ce que je cherche, exactement ? Des renseignements sur Bichette. Ce serait un bon début. Savoir qui il est, pourquoi il est là, pourquoi les pirates le veulent tant mort. En plus du fait qu'il essaye de renverser leur pouvoir sur l'île. Je dois parler à Vaas. Encore faut-il que je retrouve. Cette idée me remplit d'appréhension. Ce n'est pas seulement le chef des pirates. C'est aussi un preneur d'otages, et mon tortionnaire. Mais, en ce moment, rien ne semble être ce qu'il paraît. Peut-être pourra-t-il m'aider. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur et je prends à gauche. On verra bien.


End file.
